Blaine
Blaine (Japanese: カツラ Katsura) serves as the seventh Gym Leader at Cinnabar Island's Gym. He specializes in using -type Pokémon and gives the Volcano Badge to the trainers able to defeat him. Biography Games Blaine first appeared in the Generation I games as the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader. Before actually getting inside Blaine's Gym however, the player must find the Secret Key to unlock the Gym's door, which is located in the Pokémon Mansion next door. His Gym was filled with quiz machines that unlocked the doors leading up to him. If the player answers incorrectly, they are forced to battle a Gym member. In the Generation II games, the volcano on Cinnabar Island has erupted forcing Blaine to relocate to the Seafoam Islands. In the Generation III remakes, Blaine is again the Cinnabar Gym Leader, with an updated appearance. Manga Red, Blue, Green Arc He used to be with Team Rocket and is also the person who created Mewtwo but he quit Team Rocket because of the horrible happening with his creation. Yellow Arc He helped Yellow fight against the enemy. Gold, Silver and Crystal Arc During the competition that is a battle of two regions namely Kanto and Johto, his secret wounds that isn't known to anyone were healed by Entei. Anime Season 1: Indigo League In the anime, Blaine had become disturbed by the fact that Cinnabar Island had become filled with tourists, and no serious trainers. In his disguise, he would give out many riddles to tourists and visitors, including Ash and his friends. With Misty able to figure out many of the riddles, the group found the hidden Gym and figured out that Blaine was in a disguise the whole time. This then led to Ash's gym battle, where he used his Squirtle, Charizard, and Pikachu against Blaine's Ninetales, Rhydon, and the most powerful member of the team, Magmar. After an incident where Team Rocket endangered the island, and destroyed the Gym, Ash, his friends, and Blaine had to fix the problem, where Charizard and Magmar developed a rivalry. Blaine allowed Ash to have a rematch with him shortly after, this time over the volcano where the gym was located. Blaine using his Magmar caused Charizard to participate in the battle. After a hard fought battle, Charizard used Seismic Toss on Magmar, ending it. Upon leaving Blaine rewarded Ash with his Volcano Badge. Sprites Pokémon In Games Red, Blue, and Green Yellow Gold, Silver, and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Rematch Black 2 and White 2 ;Fire-type Tournament ;Kanto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Pokémon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Pokémon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Anime On hand In Pokémon Origins Manga On hand Released Episode appearances Voice Actors *'English:' Michael Haigney *'Japanese:' Toshiya Ueda *'Polish: '''Wojciech Majchrzak *'Spanish: 'Luis Mas *'Iberian Spanish: 'Bardo Miranda Trivia *Blaine has mustaches after Generation II. *In the anime series except ''Pokémon Origins, Blaine has hair and no facial hair, but in the games, he's completely bald and has a mustache. Category:Fire Pokémon User Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Minor Characters